Medianoche
by Arukise98
Summary: SasuNaruSasu, Viñeta. A pesar de las inmensa calma que cubre la noche, dos almas estan juntas admirandose, sin importarles nada.


Medianoche, el momento justo donde calma envuelve todo a su paso. No podía ser diferente en Konoha, cuyos habitantes dormían plácidamente en sus lechos, soñando con empezar con energía el día siguiente.

Sin embargo, dos almas en particular aún están despiertas: Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha

Estos dos shinobis, muy conocidos por todos en el mundo ninja, se reunían afuera del nuevo apartamento de Sasuke. Kakashi le asigno hacia poco tiempo atrás, desde que salió de la cárcel.

Según dictaba el protocolo en Konoha. Cada ninja o civil tenía el derecho de poseer su propia vivienda, el estado te la daba. Los servicios y los gastos de arrendamiento iban por tu cuenta.

Esta medida se creó luego de que cientos de personas se quedaron sin hogar posteriormente del ataque de Pain.

Sasuke le fue otorgado el perdón dé su aldea, por lo tanto sus derechos civiles fueron restaurados. Por ello, vivía desde hace dos semanas en ese apartamento pequeño. Su hogar ya no existía, el barrio Uchiha, jamás sería propiamente restablecido. Después de todo, a nadie le importaba los territorios de los Uchiha, asimismo Sasuke nunca demando que su antigua casa fuera restaurada tampoco.

El portador del Sharingan fijo sus serias pupilas oscuras en los orbes azules de su visitante nocturno, quien solo le devolvía la mirada. Parecía que iban a quedarse ahí por años, hasta que Naruto, quien simplemente le soltó:

–Quiero estar contigo. ¿Puedo?—pidió con una voz melodioso, tan serena como la noche que estaban viviendo.

Esa simple oración fue suficiente para que el Uchiha, se hicieron a un lado y dejará entrar al rubio.

Sasuke sonriendo prepotentemente, con burla hacia si mismo, justamente había planeado ir a buscar a Naruto, luego de completar su equipaje, sentía una extraña necesidad de verlo a la cara y transmitirle muchas cosas que las palabras no podían reflejar.

Naruto no dijo nada más en el interior de la morada del Uchiha. Con paso firme, entro revisando cuidadosamente el lugar, la casa de Sasuke era pequeña, como su actual departamento. Sus ojos azules se posaron en el bolso de viaje ya preparado y listo para el gran día de mañana, apretó los labios y camino directo al dormitorio para sin ceremonia acostarse en la cama.

El dueño de la casa, Sasuke le siguió el paso hasta también tumbarse en el polo opuesto al rubio, yaciendo ambos de costado.

Ahí en esa habitación obedeciendo una especia de cortejo, Naruto contemplo cada detalle del rostro de Sasuke, gracias a la luz natural de la luna, podía observar cada rasgo: piel blanca, como porcelana, la cual se atrevió a acariciar con su mano resulto tan aterciopelada y suave al tacto; cabello negro ónix sedoso y lacio, el cual siempre envidio. Empero lo que más lo hipnotizaba eran ese par de ojos, luceros profundos y negros que invitaban al rubio a perderse ahí. Por su parte, Sasuke hacía lo mismo con su compañero, sin pensárselo mucho, estiro su propia mano delineando cada bigote que poseía Uzumaki, siempre le dio curiosidad averiguar si eran realmente bigotes o marcas lo que decoraba las mejillas. El tacto directo de los dedos de Sasuke sobre estos, le producían cosquillas al rubio que se estremeció ligeramente; abandonado esta acción ante la reacción del otro, el portador del sharingan se enfoco en la piel bronceada, tan suave como la suya propia no obstante tan diferente en tono. Aunque lo que aumentó la admiración de Sasuke hacia Naruto, eran sus ojos azules, parecían zafiros preciosos, los cuales podía asegurar que le pertenecían.

Ambos intentaban grabar el rostro, la apariencia y belleza de su alma gemela, pues no se verían por mucho tiempo.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que empezaran los besos castos, cortos y rápidos.

Denotando que ya eran más que amigos, pero menos que amantes, pues todavía mantenían su pureza, ya que su inexperiencia en el área sexual y su miedo a enfrentar territorio desconocido, los cohibía todavía. Tal vez, era mejor así, esperar un poco más.

–Vas te vale regresar a la aldea Sasuke–teme––advirtió Naruto sonrojado, rompiendo la romántica atmósfera.

–Usuratonkachi, por tu culpa, tendré que retrasar mi viaje. –replicó molesto tanto por cortar el ambiente sensual, como por influenciar de nueva cuenta en su decision de salir de la aldea.

Una sonrisa amplia se formó en el rostro del rubio.

–Esa es una buena noticia, valió la pena venir aquí de nuevo. –comentó cambiando su mirada a una picara, revelando las intenciones ocultas.

Sasuke ya lo sabía, cada vez que recibía a Naruto a medianoche, contribuía a retrasar su partida de Konoha, sin embargo no podía evitarlo, le tomo gusto el ser cómplice de Naruto Uzumaki. Quién lo diría, estaban trabajando juntos por fin, como equipo, luego de todos estos años.


End file.
